


Love Found Through Exile

by Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a barista, Changbin and the rest want to protect Felix, Felix is a prince, Felix is an immortal, Felix is from the moon, exiled prince, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun/pseuds/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun
Summary: “It feels as if I have lived a thousand lifetimes, and in none of them have I ever encountered someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you.”~~~~~~~~~Felix put himself into exile, seeing that he wasn't fit for the throne. After hiding out on Earth, he finally seems to fit in with the mortals. He refuses to come into contact with them emotionally. He isn't ready for the internal hurt that their deaths would bring them.But when he meets Changbin, he might have to just break his own rule.ORChangbin and Felix meet at a coffee shop. Changbin notices something off about Felix and confronts him about it, and he is soon ready to protect the older boy at all costs.





	1. Encounter

_ “It feels as if I have lived a thousand lifetimes, and in none of them have I ever encountered someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you.” _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Felix liked to wander the mortal world. He believed it was called Earth. He found it fascinating to behold. The way humans change over the centuries to him was quite… unusual. First, they wanted to be together. Then they wanted to be separate. Both at once. They wanted peace. But then they started fights with other countries. Overall… humans were always changing between being disgustingly horrific creatures and beautiful ones. 

 

Felix’s kind was rare on Earth. They usually colonized among empty moons orbiting the outer planets of this particular solar system. One of the most favourable being Luna, Earth’s moon. He did like it there- the days and nights that lasted two Earthen weeks at a time, the way the white clouds flowed over the blues and greens of the Earth… Felix couldn’t say that he hated the planet himself. What he didn’t like was the people there. The things they wanted to do.

 

You see, Felix was next in line for the throne of the Right kingdom. The moon was divided into two parts, the Left and the Right. Despite his many protests of being unfit to assume the position of patriarch, being ill-prepared for the position itself, and many other things, he was still being forced to assume the role he was born to be in. Felix couldn’t take it. He waited until the darkest part of their long night, packed his things, removed the tracker that was embedded into his forearm, and took an escape pod. Surprisingly, he went undetected. The podship was long buried under layers and layers of the Earth, and by now Felix was sure that he wouldn’t even be recognized. When humans had developed contact lenses and hair dye, he immediately succumbed, buying some and dying his hair from his natural silver with a streak of purple (a sign of royalty), he dyed it to brown. Before that had happened, he couldn’t go out into public during the day unless he had his hood on. If any of the humans had recognized him, they would have turned him in surely. Felix liked the look of brown eyes, deciding to put those colour of contacts in. Dark coloured eyes were unnatural on Luna, so he found these eye colours especially beautiful.

 

There were very few on Earth who knew of the existence of Felix’s kind. These people sought to protect them, make sure they fit in. They had no intention of harming them. People from Luna only ever ran away if there was a real issue. Luna was the epitome of comfort and grace. No one ever wanted to leave. Well, until now, that is.

 

Felix, in his time on Earth, tried not to get attached to any of the mortals. He knew that the emotional hurt that he would gain from them would be worse than any physical would a human could inflict on them. 

 

Now, in this story, we’re going to focus on the word  _ tried. _ Felix  _ tried _ to fit in with humans. Felix  _ tried _ to understand humans. Felix  _ tried _ to avoid human connections. 

 

He failed at one of them.

 

It was late summer, Felix’s favourite part of the year. On Luna, it was only cold. You couldn’t start fires and waste all the precious oxygen they had there. Felix relished in the warmth, loving how nice it felt and how social the warm weather made everyone. On the warmer days, he tended to walk down this city’s streets. He attracted several people’s attention, and he knew why it was. It wasn’t that they knew who he was. It was because he was more than attractive according to human standards. He didn’t mind, though. He didn’t  _ care _ . There was only one human that he wanted to focus on.

 

Felix walked into the coffee shop, returning the cashier’s smile. His name was Chan, and he seemed to be pretty friendly.

 

“There’s my favourite regular!” he said. “How have you been, bro?”

 

“I’ve been good, thank you for asking,” Felix returned, taking his usual seat by the window.

 

“I assume you want your usual?”

 

“Yes, please,” Felix said, pulling out his book. “Extra vanilla and caramel this time, please. I’m in the mood for sweets.”

 

“You got it.” Chan turned around, grabbing a cup and disappearing behind the wall. A few moments later, Chan came back, bringing a cup with Felix’s latte, putting it on the table in front of him.

 

“Thank you,” Felix said, nodding. Chan smiled and returned to his spot behind the counter. The coffee shop was empty, save the two of them and the cat that wandered in and out on an irregular basis. It came up, rubbing up against Felix’s leg. Felix smiled, petting it. It gave a satisfied little mewl in response. Felix pulled the platinum watch out of his pocket, it’s chain rattling a little bit. Felix clicked it open, then quickly clicked it shut, returning it to his position. 

 

_ Five more minutes. _

 

Felix was really interested in his book. He found it interesting that humans liked to write in such a rushed manner as they did. Then again, he understood. Humans had shorter lifespans than his kind, so they had to write like the way they lived. To them, it may not be rushed, but it was to Felix.

 

The chime of the bells hanging by the door snapped Felix’s attention away from the book. But just as quickly as he looked up, he put it back on his book, his heart beating at an unnatural pace.

 

Right on time, the boy walked in, sitting down at the same spot that he always did. Two tables in front of Felix, always taking the chair that faced him.

 

“Hi, Changbin!” Chan said, smiling. “How are you, today?”

 

“I’m doing well today, thank you for asking,” Changbin’s husky voice responded. Felix glanced up at Changbin. He soon realized that their eyes met, and he quickly looked away, trying his best to return his attention back to his book. He was struggling to do so, having to read the same paragraph four times to retain the information it held.

 

“What’ll it be today?” Chan asked him.

 

“Hmm… surprise me today,” Changbin said.

 

“I figured,” Chan said. Felix didn’t need to look at him to know that he was smiling. Chan was always smiling, it seemed. 

 

As soon as Chan disappeared behind the wall once again, Changbin moved from his usual spot to sit with Felix. Felix’s eyes widened a little as he approached, and Changbin smiled a little bit. Felix put his bookmark in his book and looked at Changbin. 

 

Changbin sat down, resting his chin in his hand and looking at Felix, a fond look on his face. 

 

Felix furrowed his brows. “Um… hello?”

 

“Hi,” Changbin said, sitting up straight now.

 

“Did you um…” Felix cleared his throat. “Did you need something?”

 

“I need to speak with you if you don’t mind. I need to ask this first question before Chan comes back,” Changbin said. 

 

Felix was beginning to get a little nervous. “Yes?”

 

“I recognize you. I was wondering if you happened to be… not from around here?” Changbin said, raising his eyebrows a little bit with the last part.

 

Felix knew exactly what to do. Play dumb. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“I’ve seen pictures of you… but in those pictures, you happened to have silver and purple hair,” Changbin went on, keeping his voice low. “You also had gold eyes.”

 

“I…” Felix was dumbfounded. He knew that there were humans that were familiar with his kind, but he never thought that he was going to run into one of them.

 

“Prince Felix,” Changbin said, voice barely a whisper now. “I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help you.”

 

“You… know who I am?” Felix asked.

 

“You look exactly as you did in the photographs,” Changbin said, still keeping his voice low. “The photographs that I looked at are hidden away, so there are little to no others that know of your presence here on Earth.”

 

“I… I can’t let anyone know I’m here… I can’t go back to Luna,” Felix said. Now Felix’s emotions were  _ all _ out of order. First, it was the butterflies and hurried heartbeat that Changbin brought with just his presence. Now, he knew that he was an exiled prince, and brought Felix anxiety and fear.

 

“No one will know, okay? I promise,” Changbin said. Chan finally came out from behind the wall, carrying a small plate and a cup. 

 

Chan placed the cup in front of Changbin. “It’s a latte with extra vanilla and caramel in it and a dash of chocolate.” Felix smiled. He gave Changbin the same thing that Felix has.

 

“Thank you, Chan. Also, thank you for the croissant,” Changbin said with a small nod.

 

“No problem!” Chan said happily. “I’ll be in the back sorting some things out, yell at me if someone comes in just in case I don’t hear the bells.”

 

“Okay,” Felix said, giving him a small smile. Chan returned it and went through the black door behind the counter, going to the back storeroom.

 

“Back to our earlier conversation,” Changbin said, turning to Felix once again, keeping his voice low, as he had. “To confirm, you did come from Luna. Correct?”

 

Felix sighed a little bit. “Yes. I did.” He got comforting vibes

 

“I heard that, when your kind comes down from Luna, you try to avoid human connections. Why is that?”

 

“Firstly,” Felix said, “we don’t just come from Luna. We also come from places like Titan and some of my distant cousins come from places even like Charon and Kerberos.”

 

“Where’s Kerberos and Charon?” Changbin asked.

 

“Kerberos and Charon are two of the five moons of Pluto,” Felix said. “Kerberos, Hydra, Nix, Styx, and Charon.”

 

“Ah, okay. Continue then,” Changbin said, fixing his gaze back to Felix.

 

“We don’t just come from Luna. We come from all the moons, but that wasn’t your question. To give you an actual answer, we try to avoid them because humans live much shorter lifespans than we do, so we try to avoid the emotional pain that could be caused by losses,” Felix explained.

 

“There is such a thing as reincarnation, you know,” Changbin said.

 

“That’s just a human theory that gives comfort to people when they lose their loved ones,” Felix said. He had found evidence that this ‘theory’ could be real, but he refused to believe so. Felix didn’t want to give in to human theories and then give in and be proven wrong… especially with Changbin. He didn’t know what to call it in his original language, but he thinks that humans called it ‘love’. He didn’t love this Changbin, but if he were to actually follow through with this reincarnation thing, he already met Changbin. Two lifetimes ago, there was a man that Felix had made friends with, and after a while, he found himself to love this person. When he had passed, Felix was devastated, vowing to never again make a connection ever. But he was weak for Changbin. Though this version of him didn’t look the same, he was still captivated. Felix had many words he wanted to speak to Changbin, wishing that he had the memories that his possible previous versions had. Felix just wanted, no,  _ craved _ to feel the emotions that love had brought him.

 

“Felix?” Changbin’s voice came through.

 

Felix blinked a few times, then gave a weak smile, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Sorry, I was spacing out.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m quite alright. Just…” Felix took a deep breath, deciding to be confident. He wanted to give in, even if just for a little bit if it meant that he could be with Changbin.

 

Felix raised his head, looking Changbin straight in the eyes. “It feels as if I have lived a thousand lifetimes, and in none of them have I ever encountered someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you.”

 

Changbin’s mouth hung open slightly, absolutely confounded, and he tilted his head. When he found his voice, he could only laugh. “Is that why you always came here on the days that I did? And why I always caught you looking at me?”

 

“That is precisely why. I have always found you captivating, ever since I first encountered you,” Felix said.

 

“That’s probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Changbin said, smiling widely. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” Felix said. “I like beautiful things. I have since I was a young boy. If it’s a person, they deserve to know so.”

 

Changbin shook his head, chuckling. “You’re a crazy one, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe I’ve, oh what do you humans say…” Felix said thinking. “Perhaps I have lost a few of my marbles.”

 

Changbin laughed, and Felix felt his breath catch in his throat. It was the most satisfying and beautiful thing he had ever heard.

 

“You know,” Changbin said, “the others may like you.”

 

“The others?”

 

“The others that know of your presence here,” Changbin explained. “Maybe I’ll have to take you to meet them.

 

“Are you sure?” Felix said, suddenly a little nervous.

 

“Of course. They’ve always wanted to meet you. At first, we didn’t believe that you were really here, but after I started telling them that I was seeing you here at the coffee shop, they started asking me more and more about you each time,” Changbin said. “I’ll have to take you some time. When you become comfortable with the idea, that is.”

 

“Of course. We could go now, honestly,” Felix chuckled. “I don’t mind. As long as you’re absolutely sure that they won’t turn me in and they won’t look at me weirdly, I don’t care.”

 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Changbin said, pushing his chair back and standing up. Felix followed suit, pushing his chair in afterwards.

 

Felix walked to the counter, shouting, “Bye Chan!”

 

“Bye Chan!” Changbin said, copying Felix.

 

“Bye Felix! Bye Changbin!” Chan replied. “Come see me again soon!”

 

“We will!” Changbin and Felix said at the same time. They laughed at each other a little, then left. Felix wasn’t sure about a lot of things concerning humans, but he was very sure that he could trust Changbin. And if Changbin trusted these new people, then Felix was sure that he could trust them as well.


	2. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The looks I had in mind for each person when Changbin was describing them to Felix:
> 
>  
> 
> Hyunjin: https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/2f/7d/90/2f7d90b9f56ee6d37e92ed29d1cdf456.jpg 
> 
> Seungmin: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/01/52/0c0152c5942a116dd203ef25859cd1e4.jpg 
> 
> Jisung: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/01/5c/5f015c3d78590a9570367e67d8a254af.jpg 
> 
> Jeongin: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/3a/d0/4f3ad0004e3c4ad348eb63eb987cacf0.jpg 
> 
> Minho: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/9b/78/4d9b781127fce16fa83f65648d439dbe.jpg

Changbin took him to a small, average looking house. The entire time they were walking together, though, Changbin was texting. Felix assumed that he was talking to the others. Whoever the others were.

 

“Well,” Changbin said upon stepping up to the door, “this is where I live. It may not be much, but it’s home.”

 

“I think it’s wonderful,” Felix said, smiling a little. He followed Changbin inside, staying close.

 

“Before we go downstairs, I wanna ask you something,” Changbin said, turning to Felix.

 

“Well, ask away,” Felix said. “I’ll try my best to answer.”

 

“When Iaughed earlier, you kind of looked at me funny. Why’s that?” Changbin asked, closing the door behind them.

 

“Oh, that,” Felix chuckled. “Back on Luna, laughing was seen as strange. When something was funny, you just like, nodded at them like ‘Good job’.”

 

“If you’ve been around humans for so long, shouldn’t you be used to laughter?”

 

“Yeah, you would think that I would be,” Felix said, sighing a bit. “I never really heard people laugh before because I tried so hard to avoid human interactions. I guess it had just been so long since I heard someone actually laugh.”

 

“Well, with us, if you choose to stay, you’ll get used to it,” Changbin said, smiling a little.

 

Felix felt his heart clench a little. On one hand, it would be nice to have some interaction once again, but on the other… it would only hurt him in the end. If Felix stayed around, he would essentially just be watching them live out their lives until they, as all humans do, die.

 

“I… I don’t know…” Felix said slowly. “I don’t know about staying around. Meeting you, yes, but remaining here…” Felix stopped himself, not knowing what to say anymore. “I know what this feeling is but I don’t know the human word for it,” he groaned.

 

“Well, describe it. I might be able to help you,” Changbin said, putting a hand on Felix’s shoulder.

 

“It’s like… I’ll describe my thoughts. I don’t want to go down there and get attached because I know that in the end if I do I’m just going to be waiting around until you die and then I’ll get hurt,” Felix said. “Does that make sense?”

 

“Yeah, I get it. I think the word looking for is afraid,” Changbin said. “You’re scared.”

 

“I’ve never felt this before… back on Luna, I’ve heard of it being a thing, but that was only for the poor and the common folk that lived in the outer sectors,” Felix said, nodding a little bit. “People in the city and in the palace never had to worry about it, I guess.”

 

“That’s alright,” Changbin said. “It’s understandable. No one likes it, so I get it.”

 

Changbin opened the door to the basement, and Felix stepped past him, going down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he looked around. There were six people down there, and when Felix stopped, they all looked up at him.

 

Changbin came and stood beside Felix, pointing at each person and saying their names.

 

“That’s Hyunjin.” Black ripped jeans, white shirt, dark brown hair. “And that’s Seungmin.” Red and black shirt, red hair, ripped black jeans. “Jisung.” Blue hair, plaid blue and black shirt, blue jeans. “Jeonginnie.” Soft brown hair, pink sweater, and black pants. “Aaaaand Minho.” Dark hair, dark grey shirt, black jeans. All of them had brown eyes, and Felix found himself slightly jealous that it was natural for them.

 

Felix waved a little bit. “Hello.”

 

The first one, Hyunjin, stepped forward, bowing. “Welcome, Your Highness.”

 

Felix furrowed his brows in confusion, turning to Changbin. “What does this mean?”

 

“You’ve never had someone call you ‘Your Highness?’” Changbin asked.

 

“No, never. What does ‘Your Highness’ mean? Is it a nice thing?” Felix asked. The five of the boys were looking at Felix weirdly. Not in a malicious way, but just curious.

 

“Here on Earth, calling a prince or lower form of royalty like that ‘Your Highness’ is a show of respect,” Changbin explained. “It’s like they’re acknowledging that they should respect you.”

 

“Oh! Okay,” Felix said, nodding a bit. “Back on Luna, you would just call princes and princesses ‘Liunaé’, which was our way of showing respect.”

 

“That’s such a pretty word,” Jeongin said, smiling a little.

 

“One of the few that we have chosen to keep from our mother tongue,” Felix said. “When the one colony of my kind decided to move to Luna, they ended up adopting the common language you guys speak here on Earth to make it easier to understand. We’ve been studying humans as a whole for thousands of years, and never have really been able to fully understand you guys. You always change and speak the opposite of what you mean and then get mad when people don’t understand you, or you do something dumb and then get really surprised when people give you backlash for the dumb thing.” Felix sighed a little, then chuckled. “Humans as a whole are so confusing and I don’t think I’ll ever understand why you guys do the things you do.”

 

Jisung laughed. “I get that, honestly. There are times when people will do something bad and then be really upset and surprised by the fact that the consequences will catch up to them, or there’ll be times when they do something dumb and then get mad when someone does the same stupid thing back to them. Humans, in general, are just kind of dumb sometimes. And this is coming from a human as well.”

 

“Wow, you guys really don’t like your own kind, do you?” Felix said incredulously.

 

“No, no! That’s not it at all,” Seungmin said, laughing a little. “We just understand your confusion of humans and their behaviour.”

 

“That’s relieving that I’m not alone, then,” Felix said, smiling a little bit.

 

“You won’t be alone, anymore,” Minho said, playing with Hyunjin’s fingers as he held his hand. “Us? We’re the outcasts. The ones that no one wants to talk to anymore because of rumours that people choose to believe rather than confront us about. But it’s alright. We only need each other.”

 

Felix gave a look to Changbin, not looking sad, but letting his eyes do all the talking. Changbin took one look at him and understood, giving a slight nod.

 

“Is something the matter?” Seungmin asked, looking back and forth between the two.

 

Felix gave him a smile, “No, no. Nothing is wrong. I just realised that I have no place to stay tonight, though.”

 

“You can stay here!” Jeongin said excitedly. “We were planning on having a sleepover down here, and we would love to have you stay!”

 

“I… yeah, sure,” Felix said hesitantly.

 

“You don’t sound too sure,” Hyunjin said.

 

“I am. It’s just my first time staying over at someone else’s house,” Felix chuckled.

 

“Oh my GOSH,” Jeongin said, gasping a little bit. “SLEEPOVERS MEAN FORTS. HYUNJIN, MINHO, HELP ME GET THE BLANKETS.”

 

Minho and Hyunjin grinned, running after Jeongin up the stairs, assumedly going to get a ton of pillows and blankets.

 

Felix smiled, pleased with the happiness of others. All the while in the few hours that they were making the forts, Changbin was rarely away from Felix. An hour or so later, the fort was done. The following two hours or so was spent just talking and everyone asking Felix to tell stories of the inner workings of Luna’s Right kingdom. Felix was happy to oblige, telling them everything that they needed to know in the easiest to explain ways.

 

It was around eleven at night when people started to fall asleep. Jeongin was the first, then Seungmin and Jisung went down together, Jisung snuggled closely into Seungmin’s arms. Minho fell asleep holding Hyunjin, and not long after him, Hyunjin, too, fell asleep. Changbin didn’t seem tired in the slightest. Just kept talking to Felix, interested in every word Felix had to say. He even somehow got Felix to explain things about the castle on Luna and even about the changing process that his kind had mastered over the past few millenia.

 

“Hey Felix?”

 

“Yes Changbin?” Felix said, turning to face him.

 

“Come here,” Changbin said, standing up. “I wanna step outside with you for a second.”

 

Felix was confused but complied, taking Changbin’s hand and following him upstairs and out onto the back patio. They each sat in one of the chairs.

 

“What’s up, Bin?” Felix said.

 

“Your kind are especially quick at making emotional connections, right?” Changbin asked.

 

“Yes. That’s why I try to avoid it,” Felix said. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

“So…” Changbin said, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the sky, “would it be normal for me to say that I already don’t want you to leave?”

 

Felix sighed a little. “Somewhat.”

 

“I just get the strong feeling that I don’t want to leave you,” Changbin said, sitting up once again and facing Felix. “That I don’t want _you_ to leave _me_. Either way. I just… already feel wrong being apart from you.”

 

“We also… we also have the tendency to make humans fall in love with us easily…” Felix said, standing up to look out over the backyard. There was a pond, the moonlight shimmering brightly and beautifully. Changbin stood up, coming and standing next to him.

 

“I can tell…” Changbin said, voice dropping off.

 

Felix looked to him, and the blush dusting his cheeks was unmistakable, even in the dark. “Changbin?”

 

Changbin dropped his head slightly, then looked at Felix. His movements were quick- the way he turned to Felix, taking his head in his hands. The way he pulled Felix so that they were nose to nose.

 

The way he kissed Felix like he was the most fragile item in the world. Just once, though. Almost like he was afraid of even kissing him at all.

 

Something snapped inside of Felix as Changbin did, and Felix swiftly pushed Changbin back into the chair he had previously been sitting in, straddling him and putting his hands on Changbin’s cheeks. Changbin’s eyes widened, but quickly closed as Felix kissed him again, this time with more fervor and energy. Changbin responded, closing his eyes and tilting his head, kissing back. Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck, and Changbin put his hands into Felix’s hair, pulling the brown strands.

 

As the kiss went on, Felix began to feel his heart swell, and he got that familiar feeling in his chest. _Oh no_ . Felix didn’t break the kiss, no. Only put more and more passion into it. He wanted Changbin to know that he really cared. _That he just might love him_.

 

Changbin pulled away a little bit, breath tickling Felix’s lips. “Please… please stay.”

 

Felix’s heart might as well have broken into a million shards. A few tears fell. “I wish I could,” Felix whispered hoarsely. “I want to.”

 

“Felix, baby…” Changbin quickly brought his hands up to Felix’s cheeks, swiping at the tears with the pad of his thumb. “What’s wrong? Why can’t you?”

 

“W-We’ll only both be hurt…” Felix said.

 

“What do you mean?” Changbin asked.

 

“I’ve only felt this way about one other person. The other incarnation of you, I think you would say. He was just like you… looked almost identical and acted almost the exact same too,” Felix said. “He fell in love with me quickly. As did I. But… there’s a problem with me being with mortals. There’s a specific reason why I’ve tried my best to avoid having these kinds of relationships with mortals.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“We’ll only both be hurt, as I said, because I’m just going to be here until you die. I’ll have to watch you die and never be able to see you again because you’ll be _gone_ and I can’t do that!” Felix said, tears coming quicker now. “I can’t go through that again. I can’t handle that absolutely dreadful feeling of constant loneliness. The constant heartache of missing the one I love. I just… I can’t do this.”

 

“Felix, you know we can be together like that. You can change me,” Changbin said, stroking his cheek gently. “We both know this. You can do it.”

 

“Changbin… last time I did the ritual to give another life form immortal life, they _died_ in the process,” Felix said. “I would feel so much worse if I was the one that caused you to die instead of allowing you to do it naturally.”

 

“Felix, I want this,” Changbin said. “More than anything. Please, Felix.”

 

“Changbin,” Felix sighed.

 

Changbin pulled him into another kiss, pulling away and whispering against his lips. “Please?”

 

“I…” Felix said. “Okay… but if I end up killing you… I’m leaving Earth. Never coming back.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because if you aren’t here,” Felix said, kissing Changbin’s forehead a little, “then I don’t want to be here either.”

 

“Deal,” Changbin said, standing up. He wrapped Felix’s legs around him as he did, picking him up as he stood. “What do we need to do?”

 

“We need to do it now. Right now, actually,” Felix said. “When I did it here, it would only work when the moon was full and directly overhead. That’s where it is now.”

 

“What do we need?” Changbin said.

 

“I just need you. I would grab a pillow or something so laying on the ground wouldn’t be so uncomfortable, but that’s about it,” Felix said, standing on his own now.

 

“Okay. I’ll be fine without the pillow,” Changbin said. “All I want is you right now.”

 

“Changbin… don’t say that,” Felix said. “It’ll make me feel bad. Besides, what if this doesn’t work? What if you die and I have to go back and actually be the king of the Right? I won’t be able to live with myself knowing tha-”

 

Changbin kissed Felix, resting his hands on Felix’s waist. “I promise, it’s going to work. How will I know if it really did? If I live.”

 

“Immortals have gold eyes, like my natural colours,” Felix said. “Your eyes will have changed if so. If it works, I have spare contacts you can have.”

 

“Alright,” Changbin said. “Where are we doing this?”

 

“Over there,” Felix said, pointing out across the pond. “On that flat surface over there.”

 

“We can’t do it here on the patio?” Changbin asked.

 

“I’d rather not be distracted in case one of the others wakes up,” Felix explained. He quickly took Changbin’s hand, leading him over to said spot and laying him down.

 

“What do I need to do?”

 

“Lay completely still and flat,” Felix said. “And I need complete silence, so please try to stay quiet. Close your eyes.”

 

“Alright,” Changbin said, doing as he was told.

 

“I have one question before I start, though,” Felix said.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Why do you want this?” Felix asked.

 

“I don’t know how or why your kind has the ability to make people fall in love so quickly and easily, but it definitely works on me,” Changbin said. “All I know now is that I need you. And I need to be with you.”

 

“I don’t even know how to explain how they fall in love with us so quickly,” Felix said, “so we’re in the same boat.”

 

Changbin chuckled, then stilled himself, the only movements being the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

 

Felix took a deep breath, then closed his eyes, focusing. He placed his hands on Changbin, doing as he remembered doing last time. Imagining the person enjoying immortal life. Visualising the beauty in their gold eyes. Seeing how they would be in future situations, how they would deal with them, and many other things.

 

Slowly but surely, Changbin’s body heat began to slowly fade away, signalling that his heart had slowed itself down. Felix pushed away the rising panic, afraid that his body would soon turn cold. Felix was putting all that he had into imagining all the things he could. He wanted this. He wanted Changbin to live. To have a happy life in eternity with Felix.

 

Felix finally pulled his hands away, looking down at Changbin’s body. His skin was paler than last, and the rising and falling of his chest had slowed substantially. Felix panicked a little, putting his ear down to Changbin’s chest. At first, he didn’t hear a heartbeat. Tears fell, and he began to do CPR. Changbin winced, face scrunching up in pain. Felix gasped a little bit, putting his ear down to Changbin’s chest once again, finding tears of joy when he heard a faint heartbeat. Felix sat up, looking down at Changbin and taking his hand.

 

Changbin looked up at Felix, his now gold eyes sparkling beautifully. “Did it work?”

 

Felix smiled widely, laughing and wrapping Changbin into his arms. Changbin hugged him back tightly, rocking them back and forth.

 

“Baby, look at me,” Changbin said, looking at Felix and smiling widely. Felix was crying once again, and Changbin wiped his tears.

 

“Why are you crying, Lix? It’s all okay, I’m alive,” Changbin said, keeping his voice soft.   


“I-I’m just s-so happy,” Felix said, smiling through the tears. “I’m n-not gonna be alone anym-more.”

 

“You will _never_ be alone ever again,” Changbin said, pecking Felix’s lips. “Not as long as I’m here. And I’m never leaving.”

 

“Promise?” Felix said.

 

Changbin kissed Felix’s again, smiling. “I promise. I’m not leaving. Let’s go sleep now, okay?”

 

“Okay…” Felix said, standing up. Changbin stood up as well, following Felix back into the house and to the basement.

 

As they laid down again, Changbin turned to Felix. “Hey, Lix?”

 

“Yes, Changbin?”

 

“I love you,” Changbin said, blushing and looking at Felix.

 

“You know what, Changbin?” Felix said, petting Changbin’s hair and playing with it.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Felix fell asleep in Changbin’s arms that night, not able to wipe the smile from his face.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Woah, Changbin, your _eyes_ ,” Jisung said the next morning. “What happened to you? Or are those contacts?”

 

“No, they’re real,” Changbin said with a smile. “Felix helped me last night.”

 

“Wait, does that mean you’re _immortal_ now??” Jeongin asked.

 

“Mhmm. I should be, at least,” Changbin said, grinning. Felix hugged him from behind, smiling.

 

“Do you… are you going to be with Felix now?” Minho asked.

 

“I want to be. And I’m pretty sure he wants me to be with him too,” Changbin said. Felix smiled and nodded, kissing Changbin’s cheek.

 

“Ewwww,” Seungmin said, giggling a little bit.

 

“ _Hush,_ Seungmin,” Hyunjin said, playfully punching him in the arm.

 

“Where will you stay?” Jeongin asked.

 

“Well, I’ll still live here, of course,” Changbin said. “Felix can live here too. But now you’ll be protecting me _and_ Felix.”

 

“It’s gonna be so great!” Minho said.

 

“I’m so happy for you two,” Jisung said, leaning into Seungmin.

 

“I am too,” Felix said, smiling.

 

And for the first time in a long time, Felix was able to say that without lying. He was finally somewhere where he was really happy and loved. And he didn’t have to be afraid to lose the one he loved. Because he would be right there by his side. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so glad that I was able to finish this! I loved this AU and it was so fun to write. I hope you guys loved it as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter!
> 
> @my_xiuniverse


End file.
